


you got me feeling like (crush, crush, dizzy)

by damnneovelvet



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnneovelvet/pseuds/damnneovelvet
Summary: Seulgi admires from afar, unaware that things are going to fall in place very, very soon.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	you got me feeling like (crush, crush, dizzy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [из-за тебя у меня (сплошные взрывы и кружится голова)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733413) by [idoubleknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot)



> space milkshake girls seulrene pining after. that's it, that's the fic. inspired by joukandacreates on instagram.
> 
> for JoJo. if soulmates exist, you must be mine.
> 
> also, I wrote this in a total of 2-3 hours and I apologize for the pacing. Someday, I'll come back and fix it. unedited ! enjoy <3

Seulgi sits at the station, alone amongst the heavy crowd, with a tall glass of berry crush in her hands and red staining her lips.

There must be a thousand odd people shuffling about, any caution for holo lines and safety measures thrown to the wind. In the distance, a bright mechanical voice flickers to life and flows through her ears. At the same moment, the shuttle arrival time flashes on her wrist. 

She calculates how long it will take to go back if she misses this one. Her night shift will suffer a little, but it's well worth it if she can continue sitting here, looking into the distance -- past the glass door of rose breeze scent. There she stands, back straight behind the register.

There's frills in her hair today to match the blush-coloured uniform she wears. 

Counter-keeper Irene.

A lollipop stick pokes past her lips -- just as pink as the walls of her workplace. Seulgi wonders what it would feel like if they were to be stained red too.

As moments pass, the station empties. Always dynamic. Then the platforms clear for another crowd just as enthusiastic as the last with glasses of cherry and skirts hanging just above rounded ankles. Another shuttle will come, zooming through the star-road, but this fleeting moment of indulgence won't. 

She takes the last shuttle back home, feet freezing and heart warm.

✩

The night shift is a biweekly deal. 

There are no actual nights when all the world is ever painted is the darkest shade of black. But they say when the earth still existed there were things like wet pillow fluff hanging in the air and that waters at dusk used to look as vermilion as the stretching tentacles of a tulip-pod. That is what they used to call day -- an expanse of light. 

It is simply very unfortunate that the sun died before Seulgi or any of her ancestors could ever see it. 

Every night shift -- every movie night in town -- she shows up.

Seulgi can't help but wait for it. She's an angel in disguise; her presence is as holy as the existence of Venus. 

The overhead bell tinkles just right and suddenly everything isn't red anymore. It's black and white fabric with soft pink lips sucking on a lollipop whose flavour is probably the most delicious mystery in this world. 

It's unhealthy how much she thinks about Irene. 

The healthy mind modules she studied last semester said the same thing and she tries. She's been trying so hard not to think of how silken the skin of her arms would be. Or how lovely she looks both in a hot pink tutu and long black trousers. 

As another harried customer touches the register to pay, Seulgi tears her gaze from the spot that glistens on her bottom lip. The order that blinks onto her wrist is long, with all sorts of imitation vegetables and spirulina thrown into a large glass. 

By the time the customer leaves with a tired grin on their face, she's gone. The empty spot by the door stares right back at her face. 

Only if the world could stop spinning for a moment.

✩

Today too, is the screening of one of those dumb earth alien movies. People love laughing and so they flock to the theatre in herds of blinding yellow and blue. 

Seulgi's bedroom window gives her the perfect view. She can count the number of people leaving the theatre portal by their heads. Every time a night shift ends, her hands find purchase in heavy curtains as she waits for a certain person to walk past.

It never happens. Irene never leaves the theatre. 

✩

"Excuse me," a tender hand taps on her shoulder. 

Seulgi startles, eyes wide, and turns around to see who called for her. 

There, there in the aisle of a radio food store with nothing but bags of edible nuts and bolts, stands the woman whose face shows up in her dreams more often than the face she sees in the mirror every day.

"Aren't you the person working at-"

"Yes, yes I am. And you're the one from rose-"

"Yes, from rose breeze scent. You order there every Wednesday." And her voice, what the hell, her voice is the sweetest most demure thing to ever grace anyone's ear canals. Seulgi's bones would melt if they could and all that would be left of her is a jelly-like blob that only hears Irene's voice in its amoebic head.

"It's nice to meet you."

A packet of spicy paprika metal rounds falls off the shelf behind them.

"I'm Seulgi. Kang Seulgi. I live in redfest...right next to the movie theatre."

"I'm Joohyun. Bae Joohyun."

✩

Pretty girls with prettier names with the prettiest real names are Seulgi's critical weakness.

Then again, Joohyun doesn't seem to know where exactly the theatre is. 'I don't like watching fiction,' she said. That must be the reason why her head never shows up in the sea of other movie goers.

But if she doesn't come over for movie nights, what does she come to redfest for?

✩

Another month, another pain.

Ever since their little run-in, Ire- Joohyun hasn't spoken a word to her. 

She still shows up every weekend and stands beneath the neon lights of Sassy Me's doorway as Seulgi whips up the trendiest milkshakes. Ever Wednesday, they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. 

Yet that's all that ever happens and it needs to change.

Seulgi stands here again, on the checkerboard tiles of rose breeze scent with an order on the tip of her tongue and a spark in her eyes. The walls seem to be moving today for some reason and every customer ignores it in favour of catching the next shuttle to their far-off destination.

"Berry crush, iced to the brim, tall," she repeats mechanically. It's what she ordered the first time she saw Joohyun. It's what she'll keep ordering every time she sees Joohyun.

As she taps her intergalactic card to recharge her wrist membership, she finds a receipt handed to her.

"It's my treat today," soft words float and encapsulate her. She looks up, finding gentle eyelashes brushing highlighted cheeks.

"Why-"

"I...customer loyalty. It's for customer loyalty."

Seulgi knows she doesn't have the necessary points, neither is it her birthday month. And yet, as her fingers brush along slender pale ones (hot electric sparks flying through), she only smiles gratefully. She didn't have to worry about initiating contact either, it just happened.

As she sits in the shuttle just minutes later, a cup in her hands she didn't have to pay for and the memory of soft touch playing on her skin, she smiles again.

The universe looks extra starry today.

✩

Something shifts and falls like a ball rolling on a marble tabletop.

Fleeting glances turn to fleeting words, leaving both of them red in the face and breathing heavily. There have been enough glasses of mindless fruity drinks and enough nights of standing a few feet apart, unable to as much as touch.

There's something there, simmering like thick sugar syrup right beneath the surface. This time, Seulgi will take it into her own hands.

She picks up a leave form and fills it in. 

If what she's feeling is right -- if her gut isn't lying to her for once -- things need to be done fast and if the planets aren't going to help, she'll do it on her own.

✩

The crowd is thinner for a change, with the same movie as last week running. Most of the crowd grabs a smoothie and makes it to the shuttle, ready to head somewhere else to live their best lives. Joohyun stands by the door once again, head tipped down. 

There is disappointment on her face, the same sort when you can't find what you're looking for. 

She turns to leave and finds herself face to face with Seulgi, shimmering eyelids and a big smile on her face, "Are you waiting for someone?" 

A lady pushes past them -- forcing the distance between them to lessen -- and rushes out the door. A hand grabs onto another, for balance and for the head rush that a simple touch can send pulsing through their bodies. Seulgi can vibrate in place because of how hard her heart punches into her chest. 

"Aren't you working tonight?" 

"No, not tonight. Are you busy?"

"...Depends."

Seulgi pouts and pulls Joohyun along as she pushes the door open with a shoulder. She ignores the sputtering behind her till they're out on the street, shoes gently tapping onto iron pavement and fingers tightly intertwining with her own. 

"I'm taking you out tonight, and yes, it's a date."

There are some things she needs to chase before the chance fades away.

Joohyun smiles, cheeks pink and fingers white.

✩

They don't go to the theatre, but rather sit in Seulgi's room, tearing off packaged cotton candy and the neon of it glows in the dark when it catches onto Joohyun's fingertips. 

"Do you know why I stop by every weekend?" Joohyun asks, voice small, rubbing the sugar off.

Seulgi shakes her head and shifts to sit a little closer, the cotton of her sheets bunching under her own sticky fingers.

"It's the same reason why you get the last shuttle every Wednesday."

There are fireworks going off in her head, the proof of all the heat manifesting as red cheeks and breathlessness. Joohyun and her shy smile will be the reason Seulgi disintegrates someday.

✩

It isn't comparable to anything in Seulgi's memories when they finally kiss a day later.

They're on a station bench after the shuttle lines have stopped running for the day when the tension breaks and they lean in.

Joohyun's lips are sealed but enthusiastic, overladen with sticky gloss. Warmth swells in Seulgi's chest and travels up up and down down just like static waves that jar everything they touch. She can't move because of the heat. 

Fingers trace over her cheeks -- goosebumps rise on her nape -- and push stray hair behind the ear. The hand doesn't leave, soft skin sticking to the shell of her ear. Their thighs rub against each other, the angle straining their necks but their breathing grows more and more laboured as slowly, the length of their legs are tangled, ankles hooked and hips pressed together.

When they pull apart, because Seulgi is convinced neither of them were breathing, she can't bear not feeling Joohyun's breath down her neck and dives right back in.

If Joohyun wants to be with her, she must put up with the kissing monster she has managed to create.

✩

Seulgi has found love in the soul called Joohyun, right here in a miniscule sphere of space that will someday be forgotten but everyone but them.

They don't watch movies together, not even when Seulgi lives next to the noisiest theatre on the moon and they've been dating for nearly a year already. Moving fiction, Joohyun says, scares her more than reality sometimes. It says things she doesn't want her head to be poisoned by.

Someday, they will cheat on you (it sounds like they weren't in love in the first place, which isn't the case).

Someday, they won't come back home after a fight (if their happiness isn't here anymore, why stay, but happiness is where small voices and loud laughter is found). 

Someday, they will feel the love trickle out of their system and they will realize there are billions of people in this world -- a new love on every star -- how could you ever imagine just one would be enough? 

But that day, Seulgi knows, will never come as long as her heart resides between Joohyun's gentle palms.

In the confines of her bulky crimson blankets, legs tangled and fingers intertwined, she knows they want the same thing -- to grow so old together, just them, that they can see the stars burst into sparkling dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Lower your shoulders and Unclench your Jaw:
> 
> [Keep check of your Mental Health ](https://checkpoint.carrd.co/#)   
>  [ChilledCow Lo-Fi](https://youtu.be/DWcJFNfaw9c)   
>  [ Keep in check with the pandemic ](https://www.who.int/emergencies/diseases/novel-coronavirus-2019)


End file.
